Everything I Need
by katiejean01
Summary: Starts off where the Season 3 finale ends. Jane realizes Maura is all she needs.. Development of their relationships along with other funny and exciting drama. Rizzles Smut and fluff all day, baby!
1. Chapter 1

I'm going to try my best to have the characters talk how they do in the show but I'm not very good at it. Also, I'm not even going to attempt google-talk because I will fail so terribly it will be embarrassing, haha. There will be no murders in this, just love.

* * *

Everything I Need Ch. 1

"You ok?" Maura asks with a gentle loving look.

"Yeah. Just another day at the office, huh?" I reply with my usual humor to deflect from the emotions running through me. Maura gives me the I-know-you-are-deflecting look, but it quickly fades away. "You ok?"

"Yeah." She smiles and leans into me a bit. We watch Casey slowly walk away. Here I am, with Maura again while some guy walks away from me. I take a deep breath trying to hold in tears. Suddenly it dawns on me. I'm standing next to Maura while another guy walks away. She's always there. When everything turns to shit, Maura sticks around. I turn and look at her and grab ahold of her hand at the same time. I stare into her beautiful eyes. I can never figure out what color they are because they are always changing. My stomach starts fluttering. She leans her head and puts it on my shoulder. I can't do this anymore. I don't want to go through loser guy after loser guy when I have everything I need right next to me. I unwrap our hands and put my arm around her waist pulling her into my side.

After giving her a gentle kiss to her forehead I say, "You wanna go to the hospital with me? I'm sure ma would like to have you around to tell her what's goin' on with Tommy." I give her a small smile.

She doesn't even think before replying, "There's nowhere else I'd be." We beam at eachother for a few seconds before I move my arm from around her back to her hand and drag her along towards the direction of my car. We start the couple block walk to my car. She looks down at our hands and squeezes my fingers. "Jane, are you alright?"

"I'm perfect Maur. Just done ignoring what's been right in front of me this entire time." I bring her hands to my lips and give it a sweet tender kiss. I open my car door for her and shut it once she's seated. When I hop into the driver's seat she immediately places her left hand on my thigh. I bring my hand to rest on top of hers. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"What exactly did you mean Jane? I-you know I don't like to guess. A-And if you aren't saying what I want you to say then I will just be, well I'll be crushed. So I think that you should confirm what you are trying to say because I just don't-" I grab her face and pull her in for a kiss. I give her several loving kisses until I feel wetness on my own cheeks. I pull back to see that she's crying.

"Hey hey, honey, why are you crying? Was that not ok?" I quickly question her.

"No it was perfect and amazing. I just never dreamed you would want me. I find the emotions quite overwhelming and you know I can't control it."

I giggle and wipe away the tears. "I always want you Maur. Always." I lean in to kiss her again, but she stops me.

"You know we need to talk about this later. You wanted Casey not 2 hours ago." Maura looks so sad and it just breaks my heart. I rub my thumb across her cheek.

"I know I did. I'm not sure what happened but it just suddenly occurred to me that I have everything I need when you're beside me." I see her eyes fill with tears again and I try to stop them from falling. "I realize it might take a while for you to understand that this is what I want but I'll spend as much time as you need trying to prove it to you. And we can talk more about the Casey stuff later if you want, but for now we need to get to the hospital, ok?" she nods back at me and pulls me in for passionate kiss. Her lips against mine feel like magic. I feel her tongue run along my bottom lip and I quickly open my mouth. The meeting of our tongues is like nothing I've ever felt before. I quickly become dizzy as the emotions overpower all my senses. We pull apart but keep our foreheads together. "We really need to go but we can definitely continue this later." She giggles as I start the car and head off towards the hospital. Once parked in the emergency care bay I turn the car off and turn to her. "Maur, babe, do you mind if we don't tell anyone for a couple days? With all this stuff happening I kinda just wanna keep you to myself and everything is hectic enough without adding a new lesbian couple to the mix."

She smiles at me, "That's fine, _babe"_ she smirks at me, "But I don't want to wait too long to tell Angela. She'll be upset if we keep it from her for a long time."

"Thank you." I reply and give her a quick kiss. "You want me to grab our gym bags so we have something to change into. Cuz no offence sweets, but you're dirty."

"Haha, very funny. Yes please grab them." I grab the bags and we walk into the emergency room. I can tell I'm already addicted to her touch. Just this small walk without holding her hand is killing me. I try to ignore the empty feeling I have in my stomach but the feeling just grows when we see my ma sitting in a chair with T.J. sobbing. I run over to her quickly, followed by Maura.

"Ma, what is it? Is tommy okay? What happened?" Maura has grabbed T.J. while Ma takes a couple seconds to compose herself.

"I-I don't know if he's ok. I haven't gone to see if he's ok." Whoa this is weird. Ma isn't meddling. Something is seriously wrong. "Lydia left."

"What?!"

"WHAT!" Maura and I yell at the same time.

"I called her to tell her about Tommy and she just said she was leaving because she 'Couldn't do it anymore'. Then I hung up."

I start pacing the floor. "God I could kill her. She's doing this again?!"

Maura quickly stops my rage. With a hand on my arm she says, "Jane please calm down, you're upsetting T.J." I take a deep breath and nod back to her.

"Of course." I turn to look down to the baby and grab him from Maura. "I'm sorry buddy. Auntie Jane gets a little loud sometimes. Good thing Auntie Maura is around to keep her quiet." I wink at Maura and watch as she blushes. I give him a kiss on the head and hand him back to Maura. "Alright, come on. Let's find Tommy."

"I hope he's ok. He fell asleep in the ambulance." Ma says. I look to Maura and see the nervous look in her eyes and I am not comforted.

"let's just talk to his doc and hear what he has to say." Ma nods back. I put a comforting hand on the small of my now girlfriend's back briefly. I see the doctor walking out of Tommy's room with a worried look on his face. Oh god, this can't be good."

"Doctor, Hello." Maura steps in. She always deals with this stuff better than us Rizzoli's do. "Can you tell us how Tommy Rizzoli is doing?"

The Doctor takes a deep breath before speaking, "He has a pretty bad concussion, which is why we are recommending he stay here overnight. Other than that his health is just fine."

"Why'd your face look like that then?" I quickly ask him. Maura nudges me and I shrug back at her.

"Well, I was just in there and I did the memory tests that are typically done after waking from a hit to the head and he had some trouble recalling what day it was. Well what year I guess."

"What day did he think it was?" I ask even though I'm afraid to hear the answer.

"2005"

"OH MY GOD." Ma practically screams.

"I have no way of telling if it is permanent or not but based on how bad the concussion is I would be willing to put my money on the memory loss being permanent." The doctor says with an even tone.

"Thank you Doctor." Maura says. Ma and I are in shock. I don't even know what to do. I am brought out of my thoughts by Maura's hand on mine. "Jane, I think you two should go see tommy, he might be frightened."

"Come with us Maur. I need you with me." She nods back and we walk into Tommy's room. Ma does the typical doting to see that he's is alright before I step in to give him a hug. "Hey tommy, I'm glad you're ok. Well mostly." I give his shoulder a squeeze.

He laughs back at me, "yeah no doubt. But I'm pretty happy right now. Is that my girlfriend over there? She's hot."

I growl at him. "No she is not your girlfriend she is my, she's my best friend. Treat her with respect or face the consequences Thomas."

"Yikes, you clearly haven't changed much in 8 years. Anyways, it's nice to meet you….."

"Maura. Doctor Maura Isles." She tells him. He nods and gives a gentle smile.

"Is that your baby? He's cute. What's his name?" Three gasps can be heard throughout the room.

"Ummm, tommy that's T.J. Tommy junior. As in your son." I try to remind him. His face goes blank.

"That thing is not mine. I'm young Janie. I don't want a baby. He's not mine."

Maura stops me before I explode at him. "Well I'm sure Tommy will need time to adjust to the thought."

"No I don't. I don't want him. You take him."

"You need to rest anyway so we will take him for a couple days while you recuperate." She says nicely even though Tommy was rude to her.

"Yeah uh thanks but really I don't want him. He's cute but I still live with my parents so I'm not ready for a baby." Oh shit. God this is just perfect. I can't even handle this.

"Ma has some stuff to tell you Tommy. Ma you want Maura and I to take T.J. or do you wanna take him?"

"I'll take him for tonight sweetie. You two have had a long day. You rest up because you get him tomorrow." She replies cheekily and gives Maura and I both a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright come on maur, we're breakin outta this joint." She lets out a barely audible laugh. Once we walk out the emergency room doors our hands reach for eachother. "Your's or mine?"

"Mine, please." Maura replies.

"Sure thing, I'm gonna stop at mine first to pick up some clothes and Jo Friday." Once at my place I quickly get my things together and try to get as much as possible in my bag since I'll probably be staying at Maura's to take care of T.J. for at least a couple days. When I get back into the car our hands find eachother again. We are simply drawn to each other. I briefly wonder if it's because of the day we've had but quickly dismiss the thought. We've always touched each other more than typical friends. Once back at Maura's place she heats up some leftovers and we eat in silence while still maintaining some form of contact. Brushing hair behind ears, thighs touching thighs. We go separate ways to shower, seeing as our relationship is new I figured it was too soon to invite myself into her shower. As usual I got done about 10 minutes before her. I got under the blankets on my usual side of the bed and thought about the days crazy events. I can't believe I'm dating Maura. My best friend. This is awesome. This is perfect. But suddenly my good thoughts are gone and I'm worried about Tommy. I guess didn't realize just how much he grew up. And now it's just gone. What will happen to T.J.? Tommy doesn't even know Lydia is gone. My thoughts are interrupted by my beautiful girlfriend walking out of her bathroom in fresh pajamas looking gorgeous as ever. "Hi, sweetie." I say to her like a nervous teenager. She crawls into bed and is quickly attached to my side, her arms wrapped around my waste.

"Hi, honey." Maura whispers into my ear. "Did you have a nice shower?"

"It was good. Would have been better with you though." She smiles and giggles as I lean in to kiss her. A short sweet kiss turns into a long passionate makeout session. Our tongues duel for power. Hands find hair. Teeth bite lips. That is until we need to breath. We pull apart and I see the most beautiful smile on her face. I can't resist, I rub my nose against hers. She's so cute I just had to. She hums in reply. We sit in silence for a moment until maura's voice breaks through the silence.

"I'm scared, jane." My head snaps over to look at her.

"Why, baby?" I ask her trying to convey how much I love her in my voice and eyes.

"Do you just want me because another guy walked away? I mean I was talking to you about being with him during lunch today." She breaths shakily. "I don't want to be a rebound. Not to you. It would ruin our friendship and our friendship is everything to me. I can't lose you." She is full-on sobbing at this point. I pull her into me and wipe her tears then move my hand to rub her back in a comforting manor.

"Maura, sweetheart, listen to me. I was-I was stupid. Not to see what was in front of me. Or should I say next to me." She looks at me with a confused expression on her face. "You Maur. You're Always by my side. All those stupid guys leave or screw up and it ends up being you and me everytime. We always come back to each other. I'm sick of fighting to be with dumbass guys when I can have you. I want you. My feelings for you don't even compare to any guy I've dated or almost dated. You are everything to me, Maur. And like I said before I will tell you everyday of forever until you start to really believe it and understand that this is it for me. You're it for me. I-I love you Maura. I don't think I ever told you but I do. I love you so mu-" Maura interrupts my proclamation of love with the best kisses I've ever gotten. Her tongue quickly finds mine. She moans into my mouth and I think I might die. God she is so damn sexy. She pulls back.

"I love you too Jane. So much." I kiss her nose and pull her back to me so we can snuggle. That night I sleep the best I have in years. Not even Hoyt can break through the love Maura and I have for each other.

* * *

So there it is. I'm new to Rizzles fan fiction so if you could cut me some slack that'd be great. I also appreciate suggestions for where you'd like this story to go. I can promise smut for the next chapter. Thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoyed! If you could give a quick review of your thoughts, I'd be appreciative :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for the nice reviews and the follows/favorites. I was honestly terrified to try writing a Rizzles Fic. I really don't have a very good idea as to where I want this fic to go so PLEASE, PM me and give me some ideas. All are welcome. Until then here is some smut, fluff, and a bit more drama.

* * *

Everything I Need CH. 2

I wake up to the smell of vanilla. I move closer to the source and my nose finds silky strands of honey blonde hair. "Mmmm." I moan as I pull Maura into the front of my body. She lets out a quiet sigh in her sleep. I give her shoulder a tender kiss and open my eyes. She has one arm over her head and the other grasping my hand resting on her stomach. She looks so beautiful. Just the way the sun is hitting her makes her look like an angel. God, I sound like one of those love sick people now. I hate those kind of people. But I have no problem being that person for Maura. I smile and lean in to start nibbling on her neck. I move to lay on top of her while sucking her earlobe into my mouth. Once settled on top of her I move my kisses down her neck and towards her chest. I stare at her beautiful breasts enclosed in the pesky shirt she just HAD to wear to bed. I give each breast a peck and move to her stomach. Pushing her shirt up to her chest I start kissing and licking at her deliciously yoga toned stomach. Suddenly I feel hands in my hair.

"Mmmm, Jane. What are you doing?" She asks me still half asleep.

I start to kiss up to her body. "Good morning, baby." My lips find hers and I give her the sweetest most gentle kisses I can. I feel her hands begin to roam my back. I lean back so I am sitting on her hips. I do the sexy hair flip that I know the guys I've been with love so that my neck is completely exposed on one side. Her eyes find my neck and I watch her moisten her lips.

"Good morning to you too, sweetheart. That was very nice." Her eyes are shining with happiness. I let my fingers draw circles on her chest. I tease the line of her shirt where it meets her breasts.

"I couldn't help myself. I woke up and you just looked so beautiful." I look down at her neck and chest avoiding eye contact.

"Jane, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Maur." She lets out a shaky breath.

"Were you wanting to take our physical relationship slowly? Because to be honest with you, I'm not sure I will be able to stop myself if you keep touching my chest like that." My fingers stop moving and I pull my hands together in front of me so they are no longer touching her.

"Umm, well I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. You're just really beautiful and I just really want to feel you." She smirks up at me. Grabbing both my hands she puts them on each of her breasts.

"Then for the love of god don't stop. You feel so good." She puts her hands on the back of my neck and pulls me into a deep kiss. I move my hands under her shirt and reach her bare breasts. Shit this is good. "God, jane." I move to her neck and suck on it.

"Shit, Maur. You feel amazing. How far do you wanna go? I don't want to rush this." I moan into her ear and I can feel her own ragged breathing in my ear. Her hands move under my shirt and up my back. She squeezes my shoulders.

"Take me. Take all of me." With that I attach our lips together once again. I pull her up so we are both sitting up to get her shirt off. She does the same with mine. I lean into her so we are once again horizontal on the bed. When our breast rub together neither of us can hold back to moans. I pull back a bit so our nipples rub against eachother in the most delicious way. I use my hands to grab her thighs and wrap them around my waist. She complies and automatically begins to grind against my pelvis while at the same time running her nails down my back. I can already feel myself dripping. I have to speed things up for her because if I don't we won't finish at the same time. I trail kisses down to her breasts where I suck and nip at her nipples while she continues to grind against my abs. I can feel her wetness through her thin pajama bottoms.

"Oh fuck." I can't hold in my profanity. Maura doesn't seem to mind at all. Her hands move down my back to my bottoms. Her fingers hook into the waistband of both my shorts and underwear and she begins to pull them down. I shake them off and move back to lay back on top of her. I use my right hand to attach her leg around my hip again and give her gorgeous ass a squeeze. This causes her to push into my center.

"Come on, Jane. Fuck me now." I growl at her and pull her shorts and lace panties down in one foul swoop. She quickly wraps her legs around my hips once again and pulls me closer so that our centers rub against one another. "Oooooh, Jane!" She threads her hands through my hair as we start to grind against each other. I can feel myself dripping onto her. This is the most sensual sex I have ever had. My hands go under her arms and hook onto her shoulders so I can better push myself against her. I bury my face into her neck.

"Is this-shit-is this how –how you want it, baby?" I barely get out. This feels a bit rushed but I am so turned on I could come just like this.

"yes, Jane, yes yes yes." She practically screams in time with my thrusts against her. We can hardly control our moans. She tries to pull me in closer than we already are. "Baby, I'm gonna come."

"I know, hon. Me too. Let it out, I'm here. I've got you." I stop thrusting and begin to swirl and rub our centers together so our clits connect and this sends Maura over the edge.

"OH FUCK, JANE!" she screams. Hearing her scream in ecstasy sends me reeling.

"Oh, Maura! God that's good, Oh Oh Oh." We ride the waves of the most intense orgasms. We continue to rub our most intimate areas together. Our bodies relax. Our breathing returns to normal minutes later. I have collapsed completely onto her body. Maura is rubbing my back soothingly.

"Mmmm, thank you honey. That was amazing." She says and kisses me on the forehead. I hum in response.

"Pleasure was all mine Maur. Pleasure was aaaaaall mine." She giggles. I lean in and give her a quick kiss. I lay my head back onto her chest. We snuggle for several minutes until we hear my ma's voice.

"Janie? Huh where could she be?" she must have gone to the guest room first.

"Shit." I mutter. I don't even have time to get off of Maura before Ma barges in. She was looking down at the something in her hand.

"Maura is Janie here wi-" She stops as she looks up and sees me laying on top of her naked with the exception of the thin sheet covering us. "Oh. Sorry girls. I didn't know that you would…Dammit Jane! Why don't you tell me these things! I try not to make it a habit to see my kids having sex."

"MA!" I hide my face in Maura's neck and she rubs my back trying to comfort me.

"Angela, we weren't have sex." I snicker. She is technically right. We just got done having sex but we weren't in the middle of it.

"That's not what it looks like. My Janie is on top of you and you are both sweaty. I know I'm not a genius but"

"God, ma! Give it a rest."

"Now, Janie. I don't mind, I just wish you would have told me you were with Maura. I always hoped you'd figure out she's better for you than those asshole guys." Maura giggles at this. I turn my head and give her a glare. She quickly recovers.

"This happened just last night, Angela. We didn't keep it from you long. We wanted to wait to tell people what with yesterday's drama." She seems to accept this and goes to say something before I step in.

"Now ma, if you could please leave so we can get dressed…."

"Oh of course. You girls get showered and dressed. And no funny business. We have something important to talk about. I'll make breakfast." She leaves the bedroom and heads down to the kitchen.

"Ugh! Kill me!" I groan into Maura's ear.

"Oh honey, calm down. At least she's ok with it." She smiles at me and I lean in to kiss her beautiful smile. "mmm, now" She smacks my ass, "Get up so we can shower." I laugh and roll off her. We have a difficult time keeping our hands off each other. We manage to sneak in a few kisses while maintaining a healthy distance. We could be in here for hours if we get started again. After we both wash up, Maura turns the shower off I reach out of the shower for our towels. Once I dry my hair I get dressed quickly and walk back into the bathroom. Maura is standing in her towel. Hair done perfectly, make up almost done. I walk up behind her and wrap my hands around her small waist. She hums in delight. I kiss below her ear and whisper, "I love you."

I smile at her in the mirror and she turns her head, "I love you too." Her hand finds my cheek and we kiss briefly.

I rub her stomach affectionately. "I'll be downstairs babe."

I start to walk out of the bathroom and hear, "Ok sweetie, I'll be down in a couple minutes." I walk downstairs and briefly thank ma for being so okay with Maura and I. She brushes it off saying why shouldn't my two favorite girls be together if they love each other so much. I smile wider than I think I ever have. She kisses my cheek.

"Now you start the coffee, I don't know how to work Maura's fancy machine." I scoff at her.

"Angela, Jane wouldn't have the first clue how to use it either. Would you?" Maura has now entered the kitchen.

"No babe, not the slightest." I kiss her cheek.

"Oh you two are just the cutest!" Ma is practically giddy.

"yeah yeah we know. Now what is it you had to talk to us about?" Suddenly Ma's mood completely shifts.

"Oh. Well I check my mail and well I got this." She hands Maura an envelope and Maura walks over to me with it. "It's from Lydia. The letter just explains why she left. She was overwhelmed I guess. But there's another paper in there and I'm not sure what it means." That has peaked Maura's interest. She opens the envelope and skips over the letter and moves to the other paper. I watch her face for her reaction.

Her faces changes to shocked and her hand moves to cover her mouth, "Oh my god."

* * *

Yes I stopped the chapter there! Gotta keep ya coming back for more! How was the smut? Anyone else a little flushed right now? ;) once again thank you for any reviews! Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

It's official. I became THAT author that doesn't update. I am very sorry. Please continue to read. Also PLEASE give reviews or the very least some ideas for where this story should go. I'm at a complete loss. Thanks for reading, once again I apologize for not updating until now. ENJOY!

* * *

Everything I Need CH. 3

I can't believe my eyes. The paper I am holding in my hand will completely change my life. Maybe for the better, but I'm not sure. I hate not being sure of a situation. I look over to Jane with tears in my eyes. She quickly rushes over to me.

"Maura, baby, what's wrong?" She holds my face with both her hands. I take a deep breath the keep the tears from falling down my face.

"I'm just really overwhelmed. There is so much to think about and this changes everything. This might not be good for our relationship. On the other hand it might be great for us. I don't know what to think or do or or-" Jane cuts off my panicked speech.

"Maur," She snickers slightly, "Take a deep breath." She breathes with me. A deep breath in and a deep breath out. Giving me a sweet kiss on the forehead she says, "Okay babe, now tell us what it says."

I clear my throat. "It says that Lydia has terminated her custody of T.J." Jane's eyes widen, but she stays silent.

"Oh no, what are we going to do? Tommy doesn't even want him." Angela says before going on and on in hysterics. Looking over at Jane I see her in the exact same position she was previously in. I walk over to her and put my arms around her waist.

"Jane," I push a strand of her hair behind her ear, "What's going through your head?"

Jane clears her throat before speaking. "Umm I I just don't um." I rub her sides with my hand. This seems to calm her down. She looks to the paper that has just changed everything. "That's not all its says, right? It says something else to." I don't know how she does these things. She reads people so well.

"No, honey." All this time Angela has been pacing the kitchen going on and on about the problems this presents.

"I mean I can't even afford to house myself, I live in my daughters girlfriends guesthouse. I can't be a parent again, its too tiring for a woman at my age. Janie can't do this alone she would go insane and Tommy. Oh that boy. How does he always end up part of the drama."

"Ma. Ma! Stop, okay?" she stops and looks at Jane. "We'll figure everything else but before we do that," She turns and looks at me, "Maura says there is something else in the letter."

I smile at her. Grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze I pull her to sit at the island with me. "Let's all sit." I place her hand on my thigh and rub it. "Okay so, this is from a lawyer. It states that Lydia has terminated her custody." I pause before continuing. "Continuing down the page Lydia has stated that she wishes custody of T.J. to go to Jane and I." Jane's hand leaves my thigh. She drops her face into her hands. I put the paper down and turn to jane. I place one hand on her back and use the other to turn her face in my direction. "Jane, we'll be okay. We can work this out."

"Maur, this just isn't how I pictured our relationship would start." She is so sweet. I smile at her and give her a kiss.

I rub my thumb across her cheek. "I know, sweetie. This isn't how I pictured it either but we'll figure this out and get through it together, okay? You and me. We can do this." She gives me a sad smile and kisses me again. What is meant to be one sweet kiss turns into an exchange of short passionate kisses. I giggle and Jane smiles into the kisses. We nudge our noses together playfully.

Angela clears her throat, "Um, girls. I'm still here." This doesn't phase Jane at all and she kisses my cheek and neck.

I blush, "Jane."

She kisses underneath my ear and whispers, "You're all mine later." And nips at my earlobe before turning to her mother. "Ma, where is T.J.? You were definitely supposed to have him."

"Oh don't worry Janie. Frankie came over earlier and said something about male bonding time." I hear jane scoff.

"I think Jane and I should go and talk to Tommy. He might feel differently about taking T.J. today." Jane senses my nerves and puts her arm around me.

"Don't worry, babe. We can do this. Just like you said." Kissing me on the forehead she jumps out of her chair. "Ma, we'll be back later this afternoon. We're gonna run some errands after talking to Tommy." She turns to me, "And you, sweet cheeks, get your stuff together." I love how flirty she is. God I want her again already. I wink at her and leave the room to grab my purse. When I come back into the room Jane is alone. She is standing at the sink. Just standing there. I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. She jumps at first but quickly relaxes and lays her hands over mine. I push myself into her. "Baby, you can't do that. We need to leave."

"Oh so you can serve it but you can't take it." I think that's the phrase, but by Jane's giggle I know I've got it wrong. She turns around and attacks my lips. Our tongues immediately start to duel. I had no idea she would be this aggressive with sex. "I didn't think you were going to be this sexual with me." I begin to pull her with me towards the front door.

"How can I not be aggressive? You're so sexy." I feel my back hit the front door and I moan.

She starts sucking on my neck. "Oh god, jane." I lift my leg and latch it to her waist. She laughs.

"I thought we were leaving." I grunt in response.

"I need you now." Jane's patience can't take anymore because she pushes me against the door aggressively, pulls up my skirt and rips my panties. "Oh!" I reach for her belt and undo it and the buttons of her pants. She is moving her fingers through my soaked folds and I am doing little to hold in my moans. When I my hand dips into her boxers I immediately plunge into her pussy.

"Fuck Maura!" She enters me with two fingers and I return the scream. Pulling out of her I re-enter with two fingers. We thrust into each other continuously. I can hear how wet we are. Our juices making sloshing sounds against our hands. Our moans are echoing through the house and I'm almost sure angela and Frankie will be able to hear us but I don't care because I am being fucking so good right now. I moan every time I am rammed into the door my Jane's hard thrusts. Her strength is such a turn on. I add a third finger into her and push into her at the same time she thrusts into me. "Baby you are fucking me so good." She moans into my ear. I turn slightly and lick the shell of her ear.

"You like me fucking your pussy hard?" I reply. I've never been very good at dirty talk but with Jane I just can't help it. I can tell she is close when she randomly starts clenching around my fingers. We move our fingers to each others clits at the same time. I push into her hard while rubbing at her hard clit. Again and again. I try to keep a steady rhythm but I'm gonna come soon so it has become difficult. I latch onto her. "Baby." A sob of ecstasy escapes me. She groans and with two more hard thrusts we both fall over the edge.

"Maura!" "Jane!" We clench around eachothers fingers for a few minutes. With our foreheads connected we turn and kiss for several more minutes. Tasting her tongue makes me moan. I suddenly have the urge to taste other parts of her. I remove my hand from inside of her and trace my fingers around her lips. She gives me a questioning look. I smirk and attack her lips. Licking and sucking them. She moans again before she says, "God you will be the death of me."

I laugh and say, "Its not my fault your come tastes so good." She smacks my ass.

"Alright we need to change our underwear and go see Tommy." I grab her hand covered in my juices and join it with her juice covered hand and pull her into me.

"Thank you, Jane." She smiled and kissed me.

"Never thank me for loving you, Maura."

* * *

So that took a bit of a smutty turn. I hope you don't mind. I promise more stuff will happen next chapter which will hopefully be up within a week. Remember feel free to send me ideas as to where this should go.


	4. Chapter 4

I've always thought Jane and Maura need friends outside of those they work with and family so I'm bringing in characters of my own that happen to be straight from my life so if you don't like them around be kind, haha. This chapter will switch POVs. Enjoy!

* * *

Everything I Need CH. 4

I grab Jane's hand after we clean ourselves up and pull her down the stairs and through the front door. When we are finally seated in the car I start the needed conversation.

"Jane, what do you want to do about this complicated situation?"

"Well babe, I wanna fix it." She has such a smart attitude. I give her a serious look and she straightens up and answers me seriously. "I-I mean I don't know Maur. It doesn't matter to me what we do as long as I have you and T.J. is in a good home." I let that sink in. I'm glad she wants to be with me but it sounds like she doesn't really want T.J. and I can't completely agree with that. She must have realized I was thinking a lot. "What do you think, love?" I rub her hand affectionately.

Clearly my throat I begin to speak, "Obviously I agree that I want to be with you." I kiss her cheek so she doesn't have to take her eyes off the road. "But I can't help but feel a responsibility to make sure T.J. has a good home and I'm just not sure Tommy will be capable of it right now. His mental state isn't as mature as it has been seeing as his memory is lacking and I really don't think he could give T.J. a loving home."

"So you wanna keep T.J. as our own child? That-that you want to be the mother to Tommy's baby. You want my brother's baby." Jane is getting flustered. I don't think she understands completely what I want. At this point we pull into the hospital parking lot. She turns the car off and slumps in the seat. I see her eyes fill with tears.

"Jane, baby." I take her face in my hands and turn her so she is looking at me. I wipe the tears from her cheeks. "Oh honey. I want to raise T.J. with you. The only connection Tommy has is that he and T.J. share the same DNA. But that means you do too. I can't let something with your blood bounce around in a bad home or foster care. And what better way to solve all this than for T.J. to be ours?" Jane sniffles and rubs her nose. My speech didn't seem to help. "That's not all that was bothering you, is it?" she shakes her head. I lean in and give her a slow gentle kiss. "Talk to me, please." She huffs out a breath.

In a quiet voice she says, "I just don't like that if we adopt T.J. you'll be connected to Tommy forever through the baby. You're supposed to be mine. You're supposed to have my Rizzoli babies not tommy's." My heart bursts and her admission. I reach underneath her seat and pull the lever and push her chair back. I move to straddle her lap. I tangle my hands into her hair and kiss her with all the love I can muster.

When I pull back I rest my forehead against hers and say, "I only want to be yours. You're it for me. T.J. would be ours. Just ours. The paper Lydia signed also had a spot for Tommy to sign. Tommy would have no connection to him. T.J. has your blood, baby. And I would love to have your babies Jane Rizzoli." Jane is smiling through the tears in her eyes. I smile back at her. "We have been expressing a lot of emotion lately."

She coughs like a man, "Don't tell anyone." She winks at me, opens the door, and pats my hip. "I have the paper Lydia signed. Should we have Tommy sign it? I don't know how comfortable I am with that. He just doesn't remember right now, what if he does eventually?"

"Honey, we'll have my lawyer draw up the right papers to make some sort of agreement with Tommy should that happen. I don't want to hurt him either." She smiles and grabs my hand. We walk into the hospital hand in hand until we get close to Tommy's room when Jane kisses my hand and releases it. When we walk in Tommy is in street clothes on his hospital bed watching TV.

"Hey Janie! Come to spring me outta this joint?" he asks Jane.

"Actually we came to talk about something important but I guess we could give you a ride to wherever."

"Sweet. Hey, Maura." He gives her the Rizzoli grin. I step in front of her with a protective stance. Just before I jump down Tommy's throat I feel Maura's hand on my lower back. Damnit, I am a softy. Tommy interrupts my thoughts. "So whatcha need to talk about Jane?"

"Well Lydia gave us a legal paper terminating her custody of T.J. and Maura and I would like to officially adopt him and give him a good home since you suddenly don't remember your sweet little boy or want him." Tommy stares at Jane before speaking.

"I don't know Jane, I mean what if I suddenly remember how much I love having T.J. and you already have him?" Before Jane can answer her phone rings.

"I'll be right back. You got this Maur?" I smile at her and nod.

I turn to Tommy. "We actually thought about that and Jane and I have agreed to call my lawyer so he can write up an agreement should that happen. You're Jane's family and I don't wish to hurt you."

"Aww Maura, you are very sweet. Come here and give me a Rizzoli hug." I smile, grateful that he understands. I lean in and give him a hug. When I try to pull away from him I find his hold on me is too strong and I can't escape him.

"Tommy please let me go." I plead with him trying to keep my voice level and not show my fear.

"Come on Maura. I'm Handsome. How have we not hooked up yet? You know I could give it to you good." He grabs my butt with both his hands and pulls me into him so we are touching from the stomach down. I can feel his arousal.

"Tommy please stop, I don't want you like this, please." Tears are in my eyes as I do my best to push him away. He pushes off the bed and pushes me against the wall. He grabs the hand I try to push him away with. "Oww, Tommy that hur-" I'm cut off with his lips on mine. I squeal and try to pull away.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Jane screams as she enters the room. She shoves Tommy away from me and he hits the wall hard. She grabs his shirt by his neck and pushes him against the wall again. "What the fuck did I just walk into?"

"Janie, relax she wanted it." Jane looks over at me, my face red with tears. I rub my arm where Tommy roughly held it.

"It looks to me like you forced yourself onto my girlfriend, Thomas." He smirks.

"Good one Janie, like you could land a piece of ass like that." She shoves him into the wall again before reach for her handcuffs. She cuffs him and pushes him onto the hospital bed.

"Stay there and don't move." He rolls his eyes at her. She walks over to me and puts her arms around my waist. Pulling us close together she speaks to me in a hushed tone. "Did he hurt you baby?"

I nod, "Just my arm." She kisses my cheek.

"Let me handle this. You call Katie and she'll calm you down. Okay?" I nod at her. I love how she knows talking to my dearest friend, Katie will make me feel better. I kiss her and nuzzle her neck briefly before walking into the hallway.

Jane's POV

I can't believe this is happening. I guess I never realized just how lost Tommy was before he was in prison. The only reason he isn't dead right now is because he's my brother. Needless to say I won't be speaking to him again after this encounter for a long time.

"You know Tommy, I was gonna be nice about this but when you forced yourself on my future wife and mother of my children you got yourself banished from the family." I reach into my pocket and pull out the paper Lydia sent. "Sign this or Maura will press charges and you'll be back in prison for sure."

Tommy laughs at this. "Hah, banished? Ma would never let that happen. I'm the baby."

I laugh back at him. "A lot has changed Thomas. Maura is like a daughter to Ma. She won't be happy to hear this. Now sign the paper so T.J. is ours and no longer yours." As tommy signs the paper I get out my wallet. "Here's some money for a cab and a month's rent. Give you time to get on your feet."

He replies smugly. "I don't need that, I'll be living with Ma."

"Only in your wildest dreams. Ma lives in Maura's guest house. Have a nice life!" I say as I walk out into the hallway to Maura.

Maura In the Hallway while Jane and Tommy Talk

I take a deep breath to try and calm myself. I can't believe that just happened. As terrified as I was I hope Jane isn't being too harsh to Tommy. She'll regret it if she is. I pull out my phone and call Katie only to get her voicemail. I text her saying call me when you can. I scroll through my phone to our friend Michelle's number. She and Katie have been on and off dating but always good friends. They have been off for the past year seeing as Michelle just had a baby not two months ago. I push the call button. After ringing several times she picks up. "Hello?"

"Hey Michelle."

"Hey, Maur! How are you?! Katie has been freaking out. She hasn't been able to reach you since that whole building drama. You better call her later when she's off work." Michelle rushes out.

"Oh I suppose that's why she didn't answer when I called."

Sensing my sad tone Michelle asks, "You ok Maur? You don't sound so good."

"I umm I'm ok. Good and bad I guess."

"Well I'm no Katie but I can listen if you need someone to talk to." I laugh.

"I guess I have some news. Don't tell Katie I told you first though." We both laugh knowing how she is. "Jane and I are together."

"FINALLY!" I laugh at her. "You've only been in love with her for forever."

"It's hardly been forever." I correct her.

"Yeah yeah miss literal. That's great though. Tell Jane congrats."

"I will, thank you. But that's not the only news I have."

"Well, spill."

"After some rather unfortunate things happened Jane and I have been thrust with the responsibility of caring for her brother Tommy's son T.J. who we will most likely be the permanent guardians of pretty soon."

"Whoa that's pretty big stuff Maura. T.J. is the baby that was born a couple weeks before olivia right?" olivia is her baby girl.

"Yes that's him. Speaking of olivia how is she?"

"Oh god she is so perfect. She did the cutest thing when Katie was playing with her the other day. Here I'll send you a picture. It really is the cutest. olivia loves having Katie around." I wonder for a moment if Michelle and Katie are back on again. Poor Katie has been thrown back and forth with Michelle. My phone pings as I receive the picture. I open it to see Katie making a funny face and olivia who is making the same face back at her.

"Aww she's so big and they are so cute together."

"Yeah they really are. Katie is so great with her." Something is going on. I know for sure now. She only problem is that Michelle is still with her boyfriend and father of olivia, tyler.

"Michelle. How's tyler doing?" She coughs.

"He's umm ok. Working a lot and still adjusting to this whole thing." She replies weakly.

"It's been two almost three months since olivia was born. He should be adjusted just fine."

"It's different for other people Maura. You don't know what it's like." She says harshly.

"You're right I don't but I will soon since I'll be taking care of a three month old myself soon." There are a few seconds of silence before Michelle breaks it.

"Anyway, Katie and I were thinking of drive to see you guys in a couple days. I know its spur of the moment but the timing is really good. tyler is going on a fishing trip so I thought us girls should have some fun too."

"Oh! That sounds great! olivia and T.J. can play! And you guys can stay with me at my house."

"Maur, 3 month olds don't play much. And your house will be full with Jane and T.J. so we can just get a hotel room."

"Oh stop it. The babies can share a room and you and Katie can stay in the guest room. You can share a bed with her right?" I hear her release a breath and clear her throat.

"Yeah, I mean we've slept in the same bed together. It's no big deal."

"You know that whole talking thing goes both ways, right?"

"I can't exactly talk to Katie's best friend about this, can I?"

"Well then maybe Jane?" As I say that Jane leaves Tommy's room and smiles at me. She wraps her arms around me.

"You talking about me babe?" Jane says to me.

"Tell Jane I said hi!" Jane hears this and says hi back. "Well Maur, I gotta go but maybe I'll ya know talk to Jane when we come down there."

"Alright sounds good, I'll talk to you soon to arrange the details." We end the phone call and I turn to Jane just as she pulls me in for a kiss. "Mmmmm" I moan into her mouth. My arms wrap around her neck as we continue to kiss. I can feel her hands kneading my hips and pulling me into her. When we pull apart I say, "What was that for?" She pulls out the paper Lydia signed.

"Tommy signed it. We don't need to see him again. Ever." I let out a shuttered breath. This day has been a lot more drama than I'm used to. "And you know what should cheer you up?" Jane Asks me.

"Hmmm" I hum into her neck, "what? Something like we did before we came here or when we woke up."

She laughs, "That will come later, my love. I was thinking more like we go spend some time with our son." I love the sound of that. She smiles at me.

"That sounds perfect. Let's go get our son." We intertwine our fingers and begin to walk out of the hospital to begin our journey as a family.

* * *

What did you think? Be kind with you reviews. And as always feel free to give some ideas as to what you would like to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

It's really hard to write when you're watching Rizzoli & Isles. Anyways, I'm bringing in some of my own characters. Michelle and Katie. As well as Michelle's baby Olivia. I hope you like the characters. And yes I know Tommy is an ass. Just in my story though.

* * *

Everything I Need CH. 5

A few minutes later Jane and I were in the car on our way home to spend some family time with T.J.. I had a death grip on Jane's hand as she drove. I couldn't believe that Tommy did that to me. I feel so bad for him. That he got hurt and can't remember everything now. But I have never felt so frightened in all my life. I feel jane squeeze my hand and speak to me. "You okay, baby?" I give her a small fake smile in return.

"I'm fine, Jane."

Jane pulls the car into my garage and turns the car off. She then turns to me, and pulls both of my hands into her lap. "Maura, I can't even express how sorry I am that Tommy did that to you. I will do anything to make it up to you. I mean I got him to sign that paper and we don't even have to have your lawyer draw up those papers we talked about because what he did was just so so-" I stop her by pulling her face to mine and giving her a kiss.

"Sweetie, you don't have to do anything to make it up to me. You didn't do anything to me. I could do with some extra cuddling though." I pull her into another kiss. I rub my nose against hers and kiss her again and again.

"mmm, I can do more than extra cuddling, love." I giggle and kiss her again.

"Let's go honey. I want to see my baby boy.

"Oh yay, lets go." We hold hands as we walk into the guest house. "Ma! Give me my baby!"

Angela walks in with T.J. in her arms wide awake. "Jane stop yelling!" Jane runs over to them and pulls T.J. into her arms.

"Hi, baby boy. How are you today?!" He blows an adorable spit bubble. "Oh really? Well isn't that interesting." I laugh at her silliness. I walk over to them and put my hands around her waist and pull her into me.

"You're so good with him." She leans in and gives me a gentle kiss.

"You wanna hold him?" I'm suddenly very nervous. "I um no its ok you can hold him for a while."

"Maur, baby come here and hold him. Its mommy son bonding time." I smile as she sets him in my arms and moves to stand behind me with her arms around me holding T.J. and I tight against her. I breathe in the baby's pleasant baby smell and kiss him on his forehead. My heart swells with love and my eyes fill with tears. Happy tears.

"Jane," I speak in a shaky voice, "This is all so perfect. I have a family and everything is perfect. Thank you for having me and making the three of us a family."

"No need to thank me, sweets. It's my pleasure."

I take a deep breath in and release it slowly before I whisper to her, "I love you."

She kisses me sweetly below my ear and whispers. "I love you too."

4 Days Later

"Honey, did you get the baby changed yet? Katie and Michelle will be here soon." I yell to Jane. Jane and I had decided to take a bit of time off to adjust to having T.J. so she took 2 weeks off and I took a months leave, which works out well since Katie and Michelle will be staying with us for about 2 weeks.

"Babe." Jane saying laughing because I yelled when they weren't far away. "We're good. Look how handsome." She then turns to talk to T.J. "Gotta look good for baby Olivia huh? You gonna put the Rizzoli moves on her? I bet you are. We rizzoli's are irresistible." I move to put my arms around her neck. We haven't been able to figure out how having a baby and a sex life works yet so we're a bit on edge.

I pull her in for a sloppy kiss. "Mmmm." I moan as I push my tongue into her mouth.

"Oh yeah, Maur! Get it!" I look to the door to see my best friend Katie smirking through the window at Jane and I.

"Oh yay!" I run to the door and am immediately pulled into a hug by Katie. She has always been such a hugger. I squeal when she picks me up and twirls me around.

"I missed you Maur." She's also quite emotional. I pull back with my arms still on her shoulders. I wipe her tears away.

"Don't cry you goof ball. I missed you too." She gives me a half smile. I look to Jane who is giving Katie the Rizzoli glare telling her she's holding on to me too tight.

"Jane Rizzoli, get your ass over here!" She runs to Jane now and throws her arms around her as well. Jane has never been much of a hugger, except with me of course, but she hugs back. I think she has a bit of a soft spot for Katie because Michelle has put her through so much with her "Yes we're dating." "No we're not dating." Stuff. At this point Katie and Jane are punching each other playfully.

"Hey hey not with my baby in your arms." I take T.J. from them and they begin to full on wrestle. I turn to Michelle who is standing in the doorway by their luggage and a sleeping Olivia. "Michelle! Come here!" I pull her in for a hug. I lean down to Olivia who is in her car seat. "And who is this cutie? God, she looks just like you!" Michelle smiles with pride. At this point Katie and Jane have joined us back in the adult world. They giggle as they walk back over to us. Jane wraps her arms around T.J. and I and kisses me on the cheek.

"Aww you guys are so cute." Katie gushes. She turns to Michelle. "I totally called it, didn't i? I told you they were gay for eachother." Michelle nods while jane and I giggle at Katie's blunt words. "I'm gonna get Olivia's crib and put it together so we can put her down." I look down at T.J. who is also falling asleep. Perfect time for us ladies to catch up.

"God Katie, Could you be more butch? 'Sure I'll use tools and put a crib together.'" Jane mocks her.

"Shut up, its portable but I figured I'd be nice and carry it in since its heavy. Michelle hasn't been feeling good today." Katie and Jane walk out to the car.

"Lets sit Michelle."

"Sure maur."

"So you're not feeling good huh?" I ask her suspiciously.

"Okay no I'm fine, I'm just I don't know. My mind is everywhere lately." I give her a sympathetic look.

"Let me guess. Tyler is being an ass and not paying attention to you when you actually have alone time and Katie is being doting as ever so you're confused about who to be with?"

"Jesus Maura. They don't give a degree to just any person do they." She jokes meaning I've nailed her reasoning for not feeling good.

"Listen Michelle." I see her eyes change. Knowing that this convo just got serious. "She is my best friend. I can't let you toy with her anymore. So you either want her or you don't. You can't keep playing with her feelings. I can't just let you hurt her again." She has tears in her eyes. I'm not usually mean to anyone but Katie has been around for me for anything I've needed. She protects me so I feel the need to protect her.

"I mean I- I'm not trying to." She sniffles, I grab her hand and comfort her so she doesn't begin crying.

"I know you're not but you also know how much this affects her and you have to think about her relationship with Olivia now too. It wouldn't be fair to either of them to let something get in between that." I pause and give her a smile. "Just follow what your heart says okay?" She nods.

"Okay, thanks." She sniffles and wipes her eyes just as Jane and Katie walk in.

"Hey Maur we're putting that in T.J.'s room right?" she says pointing to the crib Katie is struggling to carry.

"Yes jane. Will you take T.J. and put him down for his nap?" She nods and takes T.J. from me. I look over at Michelle and see her smiling at Katie who is still struggling with the crib.

Katie looks at Michelle and says, "I'll come get bug, after I put her crib together." She looks at Michelle with love and adoration. Michelle nods back. Before leaving the room Katie leans to me and whispers, "Stop being intimidating." I chuckle at her words.

"She's so protective of us." Michelle says looking down at Olivia who is now in her arms.

"Jane is the same way."

"Speaking of Jane. You think she'll like me by the end of this trip?" I sigh.

"Michelle she likes you."

"Yeah she likes glaring at me."

"She knows how it feels to have your emotions pulled around because of her ex, Casey. So she's feels bad for Katie and distancing herself from you is her way of being protective of herself and Katie." Michelle sighs sadly.

"I've messed everything up these past years, Maur."

"You'll fix it though, won't you?" I smile at her. The look of love she gave Katie moments earlier completely gave her away.

She smiles at me knowing she was caught. "Yeah I think I will."

Meanwhile In T.J.'s Room

"Jane, you have to stop being so rude to Michelle. You haven't even said anything to her yet."

I growl at her. "I'll be nice when she stops toying with your emotions."

"I've got enough people on her back over that okay? Just cool it a bit please?"

Oh this is the perfect opportunity to con Katie and Michelle into watching T.J. so Maura and I can have some alone time. "I'll be nice to her if you can watch T.J. when we go to bed tonight." I give her the patented Rizzoli puppy eyes.

"Need some alone time, huh?" She questions me.

"God yes! So will you? Please?!" I ask again.

"Yes. Fine we'll take care of the little booger." I punch her on the arm playfully.

"Katie, hun." We turn to see Michelle in the doorway with Olivia who I have to admit is precious as ever. She clears her throat and looks down nervously. "Hi, Jane"

"Hey, Michelle." I say to her in a weirdly happy tone which causes Michelle's head to shoot up with a smile on her face. I look to Katie to see she's noticed it and she is smiling at me.

"Um Maur, wants to know what kind of pizza we want and I wanted to see if the butch lesbians needed any help putting together the crib."

"You know what I like Michelle." The sexual tension between the two of them is ridiculous. "And you think you're funny huh? Remember I'm the only one who can put this together And take it apart." Michelle grins back at her.

"Christ, go makeout somewhere you guys." I huff as I walk out of T.J.'s room.

The four of us eat dinner and talk while occasionally taking breaks to care for the baby's. It's really fun to have some adult time seeing as the last few days as new parents has been pretty hectic for Maura and I. I'm ready for some alone time with my girl so I try to subtly get them to go to bed.

"Okay well, I think we should go to bed. Right babe?" Maybe that wasn't very subtle. I look to Maura with pleading eyes hoping she'll pick up on my rouse. She doesn't.

"Honey, it's only nine thir-"

"Uh yeah Jane we're pretty tired from that drive. Come on Michelle. Don't worry about T.J. for the night guys we've got him."

"Katie that isn't necessary, surely we can-"

"Christ Maur, go have sex with Jane." Katie yells at her. I smirk to her.

"You planned this didn't you?" she asks me.

I pull her into me and bite her earlobe. I whisper to her, "I've missed you, baby." She coughs and starts pulling me to our bedroom.

"Thanks guys, we'll see you in the morning." I hear Katie and Michelle laughing as we walk away.

Once in our bedroom I push her to lay on the bed and I crawl on top of her. We makeout heavily. Maura starts to take off my clothes. She's in a hurry. "Maur, sweetheart." I softly push her away. She has a sad look on her face. "Hey stop with the face. We're not stopping. I just want to slow down. We have all night and I really wanna make love to you tonight. No fucking just loving."

"Jane, you're such a romantic."

"The fucking will happen soon though." She laugh at this. We undress eachother kissing throughout it all, only breaking to briefly to help take clothes off. I kiss down her neck to her beautiful and perfect breasts. I begin sucking on her nipple while rolling the other between my fingers. "You taste so good." Maura moans back at me.

"Jane." She says while pulling me up to meet her lips. We kiss deeply until she pulls back. "Taste all of me." I gulp. Damn that is sexy. I will definitely be doing that.

I look into her eyes with as much love as I can possibly convey. "I love you so much." She smiles, kisses me once more and pushes me down. I giggle as I trail kisses down her body. Stopping to give extra attention to her beautiful tits for a several minutes and then moving down her stomach to her perfectly maintained bikini area. I lick my lips. After kissing each of her thighs I look up at her and wink, she smiles back at me. I dive into her slick pussy licking every spot I can get my tongue on. I massage her lips aggressively with my tongue and circle her opening briefly before moving up to her clit and firmly sucking on it.

"God Jane, that is so good." I feel her hand on the back of my head guiding me towards her pussy. She wants me inside so I reach my hand up and just when my fingers touch her she pulls my head away. "No baby, I want your tongue." I growl and dive in. Maura screams in ecstasy. I love my face so my nose rubs her clit. I eat her eagerly swallowing all the juices she gives me when suddenly I hear T.J. cry out. "Shit." I hear her say.

"He's fine babe, They've got him. You just need to enjoy." I dive back in and shove my tongue inside her.

"Fuck! Yes that's good, so good!" I smirk while pushing my tongue in and out of her at a rapid pace. She begins to move herself against my face. I am surrounded completely by her and I love it. "Jane I'm gonna come."

"Give it to me baby. I want it all." She screams again before aggressively thrusting against my face. I feel her clench around my tongue before she screams again and I am met with an abundance of wetness. I lick it up quickly. She tastes so good, I love every minute of it. I rub her thighs as she comes down from her orgasm. I rest my head on her soaked thigh, not caring its wet with her juices because my face and neck are covered as well. When her thighs release their grip I kiss up her body leaving a trail of saliva and come. "You like that?"

"You know I did. I got you all wet." She starts licking off her come from my body. "Lets see if you can get me just as wet."

"mmmm, I think you already are babe." We giggle and begin another round of passionate love making.

The Guest Room

"Well that was a little weird." I say to Katie. "Maura is so oblivious sometimes, it cracks me up."

"Yeah she is something else. T.J. and Olivia go down okay?" Katie asks me as we begin to lay under the covers. I look at her lovingly. She is so caring. Until I break out of my daze and cough slightly.

"Um yeah they're good. Fast asleep." I shift to lay on my back. I feel her hand on my stomach.

"Hey are you feeling any better? I can get you some medicine if you want." God she makes keeping my hands off of her so difficult. So I don't.

"Katie. I'm fine. I promise." I pull her arm across my stomach so she is cuddled against me. Her head buried in my neck.

"Let me know if you need me to get you something." She kisses my neck and I hum in response. She pulls away slightly to look at me with questioning eyes, as to ask if its ok to continue. I nod at her. Her lips are on mine before I can blink. She's such a good kisser I can't breathe when we makeout.

"Mmmm" we moan simultaneously when our tongues meet. She rolls on top of me while we continue to passionately kiss. She grabs my leg and pulls it up so its wrapped around her. My hand find its way on her back under her shirt. I push her into me and she begins to grind into me. "Shit that's good." I moan out. She begins kissing my neck and grinding and swirling her hips against mine more aggressively. I hear a scream coming from the other room. "Sounds like they're enjoying themselves just as we are." Katie giggles and thrusts her center into mine.

"I know I am." She replies. We resume making out and grinding into each other. Its getting heated, sweaty and wet.

"Katie." I whisper in ecstasy. I feel her hand on my stomach. Reaching for my pants. Suddenly a babies cry echoes into our ears.

"Ugh." She growls into my ear. I giggle and kiss her ear.

"You need to get up and get him sweetie." She gives me another questioning look.

"Sweetie?" This one word question meaning to us, "Is this it? Are we an us again?"

"Yeah." I smile at her and we kiss again. Before it can get heated I smack her ass and tell her to go take care of the babies. She groans before rolling off me.

"damn jane ruining my sexy vacation." I hear her grumble as she leaves the room.

* * *

Well? What did you think? I'm gonna have more Jane and Maura and less Katie and Michelle in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

I can't tell you all how much I appreciate your kind words. Reviews are very welcome. If you want something specific to happen with these characters please tell me and I will do my best to make it happen. Suggestions are welcome. Enjoy!

* * *

Everything I Need CH. 5

"Hmmmm." I hum as I wake up. Jane thinks it is the cutest thing in the world. I do it every morning. I take in my surroundings. Jane is wrapped around me. Her head is nestled into my neck. I can hear her lightly snoring in my ear. Her arm is tucked under mine and I have it pulled between my breasts cradled in my hand. I begin to massage it. I've been doing this when I wake up for years. Every time we had sleep overs I would wake up and massage her hands. She said they got achy so I took upon myself to rub them everyday now that we are basically living together. I hear Jane snort in my ear. She does this every morning when she wakes up seemingly startled by something.

"Mmmm, maur." She kisses my neck and nuzzles my ear. "That feels so good."

"You're welcome sweetheart." I smile and turn my head to kiss her lips. We snuggle for several minutes while I massage her hands. When I finish I rub my hands up her arms. She pulls them up around her neck and pulls me on top of her.

"So I decided we need to figure out how to be parents and have a great sex life." She says to me in a serious tone.

"Oh really?" I ask teasingly.

She pulls me in closer to her. "Mmm, yeah. Because last night was just so amazing. I never want to go more than a day without feeling you against me." I lean in to kiss her.

"I'll see what I can do about that." I reattach our lips. I move my tongue around her lips before slipping it into her mouth. I hear her moan. I feel her open her legs so I lay between them. I moan at her now. Her hands then move to my lower back and begin to massage me. Our lips separate and I begin to lick and suck at her neck. "Baby, we'll never get out of bed if you keep doing that." I whisper into her ear.

"Who said we had to get out of bed?" she says with a smirk. She pushes on my back so our centers are pushed together. "Uhhh."

"Jane, you're already soaked. You didn't get enough last night?"

I move my kisses down her neck while she says, "I never get enough of you, love." I move up to kiss her lips and grind into her. "Yes." She moans. Suddenly the distinct sound of our crying baby boy is heard. "No." she groans.

I kiss her lips and rub our noses together. "Sorry honey. We can't pawn him off on Katie and Michelle anymore." I kiss her pouty lips again.

She smacks my ass hard, "Fine but later, you my dear are getting fucked." I bite my lip as I roll off of her.

"Come on, Babe. I smell food. Michelle must be cooking." I pull Jane out of bed as we head to get T.J. and some breakfast.

Michelle & Katie

I roll over in bed and search for the body that kept me warm all night. Not there. But the bed is slightly warm so Michelle must have just gotten up. Last night was great. We didn't have sex but there was definite heavy petting. I can't help but hear a nagging voice saying I shouldn't be getting involved with my best friend/on-again-off-again girlfriend. I've been hurt by her time and time again. My heart always wants her though. We're so perfect for each other. But I've always just wanted her to be happy. I will go to hell and back if it makes her happy. She's not all I have to think about now though. She has Olivia who I love with all my heart. I treat her like my own already and that scares me. She could get ripped away from me if this goes wrong again. I deserve Michelle though. After all these years I still treat her a million times better than Tyler ever has. As much as I try to think things through completely I've known what I was going to do about Michelle all along. I'll do whatever it takes to be with her. She's everything to me.

I sigh, trying to motivate myself to get out of bed when the smell of bacon enters the room. God she is the perfect woman. I get out of bed and pull some clothes on seeing as we slept in only undergarments last night. I stop and check on the babies who were thankfully fast asleep before moving into the kitchen to see Michelle in one of my larger t-shirts and panties. Jesus she is killing me. I move in behind her and startle her when I wrap my arms around her waist.

"Jesus, Katie you scared me." She puts her hand on the back of my head pulling me into her neck. I leave a kiss there.

"Sorry babe. Good morning." I turn her so we can kiss. When our lips attach, I feel like fireworks shoot off. How can she deny this love any longer?

"Morning honey, I was making you breakfast." I peck her lips once more.

"Oh you were just making me breakfast, huh?" I poke her sides.

"Okay okay I was making everyone breakfast but I made extra bacon for you."

"Mmmmm, a woman after my heart." She laughs and puts her arms around my neck. I kiss her beneath her ear before whispering in her ear, "You know we need to talk right?"

She gets a sad look on her face. She probably thinks I'm gonna be mean to her. "I know." She tries to pull away from me.

I pull her back into me, "Hey hey hey. Its gonna be fine. But you and I both know we have a lot to discuss." She nods at me but I can tell she's not convinced. I put my hands around her face and rub our noses together. "Remember I love you and Olivia and I will never leave you hanging. You can't get rid of me."

She smiles at me. "I don't want to get rid of you." Our lips meet and we begin a heated makeout session. Her tongue does circles around mine. My hands find the bottom of the shirt she's wearing and I pull it up just enough for both my hands to cup her ass and pull her further into my body.

"Ehem, My bacon is going to burn." We are interrupted by a voice that is distinctly Jane's. I hear Maura giggle next to her, holding T.J.. I give them both dirty looks.

"Paws off, roly poly. That's my bacon." I use the nickname Maura told me people used to tease Jane with.

"Hey!" jane yells and turns to give Maura a pouty look. Maura kisses her.

"Oh honey, relax. You're not roly poly Rizzoli anymore."

"Hmph fine, but that's not fair, I bought the bacon, I want some." Jane says.

Maura replies, "Actually I bought it." She bumps Jane's hip before walking to sit at the island.

"She'll share anyway, won't you honey?" Michelle says to me. Damnit. She knows I won't say no to her.

I mumble. "Yeah I'll share."

We continue breakfast with playful banter. All of us talking about how cute the babies are and how T.J. is a little chunk and Olivia is small and petite. Which Maura says makes him just like Jane. We decide to get dressed for the day. The plan is for Maura and I to head to the park with the babies while Michelle and Jane are being forced to spend time together so they will start to like each other. Michelle heads to shower and I grab Olivia. Before leaving the room I whisper to Maura, "She better be nice to Michelle, talk to her." Maura nods back at me. I walk into the guest room just in time to see Michelle covering her naked body with a towel. She has a not so great look on her face. "What's wrong babe?" I question her.

"This afternoon is going to be terrible. Jane hates me. It will be so awkward." She huffs as she sits at the foot of the bed. I put the arm that isn't occupied by holding Olivia around her.

"Relax, sweets. She'll be fine. Maura is talking to her now. Besides if she gets to be too much call me and we'll head back but give me like an hour with Maur. We gotta catch up, ya know?" She nods and grabs my chin to pull us into a kiss.

"You wanna have that talk tonight?"

"Sounds good. Now get in the shower, stinky." She laughs as she walks away swinging her hips. I really need some one on one time with Maura.

Maura & Jane

"Jane honey, you better be nice to Michelle today." I tell her sternly.

"Yeah yeah, I will." She replies non chalantly.

"I'm not kidding, Jane." She turns to see my serious face.

"Alright Maur, I will. Geez." She pouts and starts to walk out of the kitchen.

"Stop right there Jane Rizzoli." She stops walking but doesn't turn to face me. "Baby." I see her shoulders relax. "Will you come here? Please?" I ask using as gentle voice as I possibly can. She slowly walks over to where I'm sitting. I pull her in between my legs and wrap my arms around her waist.

"You make me sound like such a bitch." She says in a whisper.

I pull her face down and our lips meet. I pull back and say, "I'm sorry sweetie, You know I don't think you're a bitch." She pouts and I can't resist the urge to pull her into a kiss and bite her lip. "I know you love me so you love Katie and feel the need to protect her and you feel like you connect to Katie with this because of what Casey did to you but you have to stop being so guarded. If they get together again or not they will be friends because Katie loves her and Olivia and she won't let them go without a fight so let her protect herself or let me worry about it, okay? Please, Love?"

She rests her head against mine. "I'll try."

I smile at her. "Thank you." We all get dressed and ready for the days and get the babies cleaned up and ready to go. Once Katie and I get the strollers put together and the babies secured in them we head off to the park. We walk in silence for several minutes before I interrupt the quiet. "Ok spill, What's the deal?"

"I honestly don't know. I mean you know me, Maur. I love her and I want to be a family with her and Olivia but I don't know what she's doing. I mean she has a baby now and its just different now." She rushes her words. We find a bench and sit down.

"You're scared aren't you?" I look over to her and see tears in her eyes.

She nods, "Terrified. I can't lose her again. Or Olivia. I can't go through that." She fights to hold her tears in. I grab her hand and pull it into my lap.

"I know you are. It certainly is more complicated with a baby involved. And She is still technically with Tyler."

"God." Here come the waterworks. "My life is always a fucking mess." I cringe at her vulgar language.

"You'll figure it out." I put my arm around her shoulders. "You both just need to communicate better."

"Yeah I know. And I told her we need to talk. She agreed. We're gonna talk tonight."

"That's great. Make sure you put everything out there. You can't hold back everything you've wanted to say." She nods back to me and gives a small smile. "Ok enough of this serious stuff. Did you guys have sex last night? It certainly looked like you reacquainted yourselves with each other." She laughs at me.

"Oh Maura, you will never change. Always interested in talking about sex." I blush. "No we didn't have sex. Not that I wouldn't have had she pushed it. We just madeout. For a long time. Like my lips hurt today."

"Why didn't you? I mean have sex, why didn't you?" I question.

She thinks momentarily. "I don't know its just different this time. We know what the sex is like and its great but I think it's more serious this time. I think this is it. It's like this is our last shot. If we don't get together now we won't ever again. So I don't know about her but I just want her to be sure I'm what she wants because she loves me, not just because shes horny." Leaning her hands on her knees she lays her head in her hands. I rub her back.

"Well no matter what happens Jane and I will be here for you. I'm your family too and I'll hold you up when you fall down just like we've always done for each other." Turning her head in her hands she smiles at me and leans to kiss me on the cheek.

"Thanks Maur." I smile sweetly.

"Also you need to stop being so affectionate with me. It drives Jane crazy how comfortable we are with eachother." She scoffs at this.

"Tell her to put her big girl panties on and say it to my face." I look at her seriously. " Its how we've always been Maur. I'll tone it down but I've always been affectionate to people I love and I'm not gonna stop because she's insecure or whatever. We're just friends always have and always will be so she should get used to it."

"Alright macho man, stop that. You wouldn't like seeing Michelle do that stuff so seriously please tone it down." I give her pleading eyes.

"Ahh alright, stop looking at me like that." We laugh. We chat about all the things we've missed in eachother's lives.

"You know, you're really good with Olivia." I tell her.

"Thanks. I can't explain how much I love her. It-it feels like she's already mine." She looks at Olivia with loving yet sad eyes and I can't help but feel sorry for her.

* * *

Alright Next Chapter we'll have Jane and Michelle hashing it out. I'm not sure when that will be up but I'll do my best to get it up before I head to vacation later in the week. Again please review and write some suggestions. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

I appreciate everyone that reads my story. Please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Jane & Michelle

I'm sitting on the couch watching a Red sox game while Michelle is sitting at the kitchen counter staring at me. I can feel her looking at the back of my head. I hate that Maura and Katie had to go have "girl time" and I got stuck with Michelle. I hear her sigh. Maura begged me to be nice so I guess I should make some kind of effort. I take a deep breath before I turn the tv off and turn towards michelle. "So umm, what do you want to do?"

"You don't have to do this, Jane. I know Maura told you to be nice and everything but we don't have to do this. You can do your thing and I'll do mine." She gives me a shy smile. Geez, maybe I am a bitch.

"No, no Michelle I want to hangout. Plus, Maur can tell when I lie so we should probably try to get along right?" I give her a polite smile. She smiles back and looks down at her hands. "Well I take it you're not a Sox fan so that's out. How about video games? I have an old N64."

"Umm, I umm, I'm not very good. Katie says its not very fun playing with me." She still hasn't looked up from her hands. I guess I really messed up. I am a bitch. Alright Rizzoli charm: on.

"That's fine. What do you like to do?"

"I don't know, I've just been taking care of Olivia. That takes up a lot of my time." We both laugh.

"Yeah I know how that goes." I pause to think. "oh I got it, what about music? Everyone likes music."

"Of course I like music. I am human." I smile genuinely.

"What do you like?" I question her hesitantly. Please don't say classical.

"I like everything really. Well not classical, scream, or techno."

"Thank god. What's your favorite band?"

"Three Days Grace, hands down." She says without skipping a beat.

"No kidding?! I love them! Hey how about we go to the music store? Its not too far from here." I'm actually excited. Nobody Maur and I hangout with likes my music.

"Sure sounds fun. I haven't had a day without Olivia yet so this is kinda weird. But fun." She smiles at me. We walk to the Music store and get lost in the music. We show eachother new artists and even old. We make fun of some of the new songs that are out and even indulge in some guilty pleasure's. 90s boy bands, Britney spears, and Christina Aguilera. We are both listening to Johnny Cash's cover of 'Hurt' and getting super into it. Belting out the words when I look over to the store window and see Maura with a big smile on her face. Next to her is Katie with her jaw dropped. I nudge Michelle and we both straighten up. Adjusting our hair and clearing our throats, we walk outside to meet our girls.

"Looks like you two are getting along." Maura says to us.

"She's not too bad." I say smiling at Michelle and putting my arm around Maura. I Kiss her forehead and she snuggles into me. I look over and see Katie still has her mouth wide open. "You're gonna catch some flies there Kate." The use of her nickname wakes her from her trance just in time for Michelle to wrap her arms around her waist and pull her into a kiss. When they pull apart I hear Katie quietly say, "You okay?" Michelle nods and kisses her again. When they pull apart Katie sends me a thankful smile.

Maura interrupts our moment. "We were on our way home to ask what you want for dinner."

"Can we please not cook? Please?" I beg her. She looks over to Katie and Michelle. They both shrug not disagreeing with me. "Chinese?" They nod eagerly. "Alright come on Katie lets go get the food. These two need to do more bonding." She says cheekily. I smack her ass as they walk away. She turns and winks at me. Michelle and I walk back to the house after checking out a couple more songs. "You wanna watch some tv?" I ask once we are back home.

"Sure." We sit in comfortable silence for several minutes before I feel the need to say something.

"Ya know, I'm really sorry for how I treated you before. I was an ass."

"It's ok." She says with a smile.

"No it's not. I didn't even give you a chance." I sigh and begin to explain further. "I have this ex that um, well he kinda did the whole yoyo thing you're doing with Katie. So I know how she feels. It just pisses me off. I don't want her to hurt like I did." I look at her and she looks back with an odd expression. It says to me that she is trying to decide what to say.

She finally speaks up. "It's always been Katie." This makes no sense. If it had always been Katie then she would've always been with her.

"What?"

"I love Tyler I do, but it's more of a friendship love at this point. In the beginning I just wanted to be with him so that we could some day have a baby. I knew I wanted Katie but she can't give me a baby and I had all this pressure from my mom so I decided to be with Tyler to get a baby. I know its wrong and manipulative but I wanted to give my mom at least one grandkid." I blink at her taking in this huge bomb. "And then when Katie and I really fell in love and she told me she wanted kids staying with Tyler was kinda for her. To give her a baby." She pauses and shakes her head trying to stop the tears from falling down her face. "But it's always been her, Jane. She is everything to me. And Olivia. As long as she wants us." I go to say something random and humorous to defuse the tension but the sound of something hitting the floor makes us both turn. We see Maura and Katie standing in the doorway holding both babies and a pile of Chinese food on the ground. "Katie" Michelle begins to say but stops when Katie puts her hand up.

"I-I don't even" She tries to say but the only thing that comes out is tears. She holds Olivia, who is now sleeping, closer to her body as she rushes to the guest room.

"Wait, Katie baby, please!" Michelle says with tears running down her face. She stops and stairs at the space Katie previously occupied. She starts breathing heavily. "Maura, I c-can't breathe." My eyes widen. Maura rushes over to her.

"Michelle, calm down sweetie. It's going to be okay. She's just confused." Michelle's breathing doesn't slow and she looks to Maura with scared eyes. Maura grabs her face. "Hey look at me, Breathe with me." They take deep breaths together. "Jane go get Katie please." I nod and leave the room to get Katie. I walk into the bedroom to see Katie sitting on the ground at the foot of the bed sobbing, holding Olivia tight to her body. I quickly sit next to her and pull her into my arms. I whisper soothing words into her ear until her sobs begin to lessen.

"Hey it'll be ok. At least you know why you've been on and off now, right?" she nods back at me.

"This is fucked up." I laugh.

"Yeah it definitely is."

"But but Olivia will never be mine. She'll always be Michelle and Tyler's baby girl. She won't be mine and Michelle's." She says looking at Olivia.

"You know that's not true. You love Olivia like she's yours. Yes you have to share her with Michelle and Tyler but Michelle just said she did it for you and she wants you to make them a family, not Tyler. She wants you Katie." She smiles.

"She did say that didn't she." Her smiling is beaming "Now I don't have to be scared about doing something wrong with Olivia, because shes mine. My everything." She says snuggling into Olivia.

"Oh that won't go away. I'm still terrified with T.J.. Maura is so good with him and I just suck. I'm not maternal at all." Katie goes to say something but a beautiful voice interrupts.

"Jane! How can you say that?"

"Oh people really need to announce there entrances. I'm gonna go talk to Michelle." She laughs at me as she walks out.

"Hey baby." I say trying to butter Maura up.

"Don't." She says sternly. "I put T.J. in his crib. We are having a talk missy." I groan as she pulls me up and to our bedroom. Just great I'm gonna get lectured again.

* * *

Weird place to stop I know, but I don't feel like writing anymore tonight. Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

My gift to you all!

* * *

Everything I Need CH. 8

Michelle & Katie

I walk into the living room with Olivia in my arms to find Michelle sobbing on the couch. As confused and upset as I am right now seeing her upset breaks my heart. "Michelle baby." I rush over to her after putting Olivia in a bassinet conveniently in the living room. I sit next to her on the couch and wrap my arms around her whispering calming things into her ear. "Honey , you have to calm down. It'll be alright, I promise."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She sobs repeatedly.

"I know you are. We'll work through it though." I run my hands through her dark brown curls. She looks up at me her eyes red and her cheeks tearstained.

"You still want to be with me?" I give her a sad smile.

"You haven't gotten rid of me yet. I told you I wouldn't leave you willingly." She lets out some sort of half sob half chuckle. I rub her back and arms lovingly. I move us so we are laying on the couch, Michelle laying half on top of me with her face in my neck. I run my hands up her back under her shirt scratching it soothingly. I turn to kiss her forehead and rub my cheek against it. "You calmed down?" She nods. "We need to talk Michelle."

"I know." She says and she pulls away from me getting off of my body until I stop her and pull her back down onto me.

"Stay." I pull her in for a short passionate kiss. We rest our foreheads together as our lips separate. "You shouldn't have gone about things how you have."

"I know believe me I do, but I can't take it back and I wont because Olivia"

"Hey! I would never ask you to. I don't regret anything with Olivia. You know that." I stand up and start pacing. "You just never talked to me about any of it. Regardless of if we were together or not, you claimed to be my best friend. You're supposed to communicate with people Michelle. Dammit!"

Michelle sobs, "I-I know I don't deserve you after playing with your feelings and lying but I love you so much. You are everything to me and you make me happy. You and Olivia, and us together as a family makes me so happy. Please tell me what I can do for you to forgive me." I look at her with angry eyes but they soften when I see the love and desperation in her eyes. I sigh before sitting down next to her.

I hold her face in my hands. "You need to talk to me. I may know you well but I don't know what you're thinking so please, please tell me all the time what you're thinking. I don't want to feel left out in the dark ever again."

She scoots closer to me, "Do you want to know what I'm thinking about right now?"

"Of course."

"I'm thinking about how much I love you." She says as her hand travels up my arm. "And I'm thinking about how badly I want to spend the rest of my life with you." With her hand on the back of my neck she pulls me closer. "Loving you forever." We kiss. Its passionate but lazy, like with every kiss we are trying to poor all our love into each other. I rest my hand on her cheek. When we pull apart she has a smile on her face until she sees my face.

"We still have a couple problems."

"Ok lets talk about them." I think it's cute how she is obviously trying the whole talking about our feelings thing now.

"Olivia isn't my baby." Michelle's breath catches. She moves to straddle me.

Once settled in my lap she says, "As far as I'm concerned you are her mommy. You have been a parent to her all this time. You would have been with me while I gave birth to her if it didn't look weird. I wish you had been there." She stops and whispers in my ear. "You were there when she was conceived." I push her back with a question look. "You heard me say I did it for you. I wanted to give you a baby. Well, my mom too but mostly for you. For us. I thought about you the entire time. As far as I'm concerned you were the one that helped me make her. The entire time I was pregnant you filled me with love not Tyler. She's yours. And I'll make sure everyone knows."

I nod. "Speaking of tyler." I say hoping to lead into the conversation.

"I texted him while you were talking to Jane. I said to call me when he could." She takes a deep breath. "I know it's not the nicest most sensitive way to end things but I want to be yours. I don't want to share myself with anyone else. So I'm going to end things, hopefully in the best way for all involved." It was almost scary when Michelle's phone rang, the screen showing Tyler's name. Michelle gave me the most terrified look. I pulled her in for a kiss.

"You'll be fine babe, you've got me on your side now." She kisses me again before answering the phone and quickly putting it on speaker.

"Hey Tyler." She says blandly.

"Hey Michelle. So what did you want? I'm going out with the boys so I can't really talk." He says rudely.

"You're not even going to ask how your daughter is doing?" She asks him angrily.

"Um how is she?" Michelle growls and prepares to jump down his throat when I wrapped my arm around her waist and squeezed her into my body. She takes a quick breath as she nuzzles my neck before returning to the phone call. "She's good. Perfect as always."

"Okay, so what do you want? Is it money, again?" Michelle turns beat red.

"No it's not money tyler, god. I wanted to do this nicely and the right way but you being an asshole isn't helping."

"Well, you being a bitch isn't too great either." I'm about to jump down his throat when michelle's hand squeezes my knee. I huff in frustration. She mouths "I love you."

"I don't want to be with you anymore." Wow, she really just came out and said it. So much for nice. I laugh to myself. "And um we'll figure something out with custody when I get back."

"What made you decide this now?"

I actually think he might be affected by this until Michelle says, "I'm in love with somebody else."

"Let me guess, it's that dyke best friend?"

"All that matters is that I don't want to be with you anymore. We'll walk about custody of Olivia when we get back to town."

"Don't even bother. I don't want either of you." My heart breaks for Olivia. It isn't fair for her to not know her dad. "Have you shit out of my apartment by the time I'm back." Before Michelle can say anything tyler hangs up. Michelle has a look of pure shock on her face.

"Honey?" I ask her gently.

"I um I have nowhere to live. Katie I'm homeless. Olivia and I, we're homeless." I kiss her cheek.

"No you're not. You can live with me. I'll love that actually." I say beaming at her.

"Baby that's sweet of you but your apartment isn't big enough for all three of us. For such a small baby Olivia has a lot of crap." I laugh at her.

"Don't worry about it, love. We can get a bigger place no problem."

She shakes her head. "That will cost more money and I don't have any now." She lowers her voice to a whisper. "I don't have any money."

With her face cradled in my hands I say, "Michelle really don't worry about all that. I make enough at my job to take care of all of us and have a little extra money."

"You're gonna be my sugar daddy aren't you?"

"Mmmm, you bet." I pull her in for a kiss. "We'll figure it out though. I promise." We resume kissing deeply.

Jane & Maura

"So, how much of that did you hear?" I ask Maura.

"All of it." She huffs looking at me with curious eyes. I look down at my hands in my lap until I feel my body being pushed down into our bed. I scoot towards the pillows. Maura lays on my side with our legs intertwined and pulls me in for a kiss.

"Now talk." She says to me.

"You're perfect with T.J.."

"I'm not but thank you."

"I'm not maternal like you are Maura. I have no idea how to make him stop crying and then you are just like oh he needs fed or change or he's just faking. I'm not a good mom." I start to sniffle and Maura rubs my cheek with her thumb. She's so affectionate with me. I lean into the touch.

"Jane, Honey that is so far from the truth. You are great with T.J.. Maybe you don't know the technical stuff but it's only been 4 days. We will learn. You and I both know I just pick up on people habits and facial expressions. That's how I know what the baby needs." She rubs my side.

"I don't feel good enough for him. Or you." She moves to lay on top of me and then brushes my hair out of my face, behind my ear.

"You are more than enough for us baby. You take such good care of us. You make sure we are safe and healthy. But most of all you make sure we are loved. The way you make love to me I can tell how much you care or just when we snuggle I can feel it too. And with T.J….." I look at her when she hesitates. "You talk to him. Like with your cute baby voice. But you talk to him about me and the red sox and just everything and I just don't have the ability to talk to him like that. It feels awkward." She huffs in frustration. "You exhale love, Jane. And that is why you are everything to T.J. and I." I take in what she just confessed to me. She could not be more perfect.

"Maura," I stroke her face as happy tears slide down my cheeks. "I don't even know how to express how I feel right now. You –you just make me feel so-so"

"You don't need to say anything."

"Huh?" She moves to kiss my neck.

"T.J. is sleeping, Katie and Michelle are busy, so we have time. Just make love to me Jane. Please." I don't even hesitate before growling and flipping us over and pulling her in for a heated kiss. My tongue quickly enters her mouth and she moans as I push my center into hers. She pulls away and flips us over so she is on top.

"Grrr, why'd you stop? I was enjoying that." I ask her frustrated.

"Because I want to try something."

"oh?" she nods at me. We quickly undress each other while kissing. Once we are both naked, breathing heavily and grinding into each other I break the kiss to ask, "What was it you wanted to do?" She grins mischievously before turning around on top of me. "Umm Maur, you're ass is its in my face." She giggles.

"Well I thought that you would like the opportunity to see it up close and do other things to me," She rubs my thigh close to my center and kisses the other, "while I do things to you." She says before She begins licking at my pussy.

"Oh shit Maura." She giggles again. She licks me vigoursly for a couple minutes until she not-so-subtly tries to egg me on and shakes her ass in my face. "You need something, baby?" I teasingly ask her while caressing her cheeks and pulling them apart to see her dripping pussy.

"Jane, please."

I smack her ass and she moans. I smack it again for good measure. "You like begging don't you?"

"God yes. Please fuck me. I need it." And with that I drown myself in her soaking center. I rub her swollen lips with my tongue and lick up and down her slit from her clit to her opening for several minutes before pushing my tongue deep inside her. "Oh jane." I moan into her. I circle her opening with my tongue and I feel her clench trying to pull me inside her. Suddenly I feel her licking at me again.

She hits a sensitive spot and my hips jolt, "Shit yes right there babe." I tell her as I begin pumping my tongue into her pussy again. Then I use two fingers to circle her clit. When she lets out a high pitched moan I push harder her clit. She digs her nails into my thighs. "Take it baby." I smack her ass and that sends her over the edge. I feel her repeatedly clench and unclench around me while her juices pour out of her and onto my face a neck. Eventually her screams die down and turn into deep breathing. She turns around on top of me again so we are facing eachother and begins to lick herself off of me.

She grinds her center into mine and bites my ear before saying, "I want you to do something for me." I give her a questioning look and she replies, "I want you" She pauses to kiss my neck some more "To ride my face." I pull away from her.

"I-I don't know. I'm not as comfortable with my body as you are." She swirls her hips into mine.

"Please love, I know you'll like it." She puts her hand under my ass and squeezes causing my hips to push up into hers making me moan. "Please?" she looks down at me. I think briefly before nodding and rolling us over again. I try and change her mind my giving her deep kisses and grinding our hips like never before. A smack to my ass brings me out of my sex haze. I look at her as to say, "Really?"

"You did it to me." She says with a shy smile. "Up on my face jane, now." She smacks my ass again. Okay, here goes nothing. I crawl up her body until my center is hovering above her head. I feel very uncomfortable until I feel both of her hands squeezing mine. "You need to lower yourself, honey."

"Okay." I say nervously. I slowly lower myself until I feel her nose, lips and tongue on me. "Shit." Maura smiles into my pussy. I shake my head at her with a smile on my face. She licks at me like she never has before. My hips jolt a bit when she hits a spot and I feel her smirk. I put my hand in her hair and pull lightly. I hear her moan. She starts licking at my clit. I want it faster so I start moving against her face. "Faster baby." I say to her. She speeds up and I lose all control. I ride her face quickly. Sliding my entire pussy over her face. Her nose rubs my clit and her tongue my opening. "I'm gonna come." I say as Maura moans. A few more strokes and I can feel my juices flow out of my pussy. "Oh god oh god." I scream flipping my head back. I feel Maura Squeeze my ass cheeks. I grab my breast as I continue to ride out my orgasm. After a minute of steadying my breathing I lay down on top of Maura. "That was amazing."

* * *

She kisses me while running her hands through my sweaty hair. "You're amazing." I smile at the love of my life.


	9. Chapter 9

I suddenly feel as if I'm focusing a lot on Jane's insecurities. What do you think? This chapter is already written but I can change the next one accordingly. Enjoy!

* * *

Everything I Need CH. 9

Maura and I walk back into the living room to see Katie and Michelle in a heated makeout session. Katie moves her hand down Michelle's back and squeezes her ass causing her to moan. I cough not so subtly. Michelle jumps and hides her face in Katie's neck but Katie just grins like an idiot.

"What the hell, Jane! We didn't interrupt you guys. I forgot how loud Maura was in the sack." She laughs but I scowl and look at Maura. Michelle gives Katie the same look.

"Katie! Jane it's not what you think." Maura tries to explain but my face doesn't change.

"Well, what is it then, Katelyn?" Michelle says on the edge of anger just as I am.

"Hey dumb and dumber, you're forgetting Maura and I were roommates during undergrad. It's hard to hide cries of ecstacy in such a small room." I growl.

"Jane, Katie and I have never done that. We had a sock thing. Well Katie did. I didn't see the point." Maura explains.

"Yeah so I've seen her white ass more times than I can count." Katie explains. I laugh at that. Maura is pretty pale. My love gives me a hurt face.

"I thought you liked my white ass." Maura asks twirling one of her hairs around her finger. I pull her into me and grab her ass with both hands.

"You know I love your white ass, baby." I say before I smack her ass and pull her in for a kiss.

"Yuck! Come on guys, you JUST got some. Cool it." We pull apart shyly. "Besides, I have good news!"

"Oh do tell." Gossip Maura has come out to play.

"This lady," Katie says as she puts her arm around Michelle, "Is finally all mine." Katie gives Michelle a sweet smile while playing with her fingers.

"Aww you guys that is great! It's really about time." Maura says to them.

"Yeah I'll say, maybe now we won't have to hear so much bitching." I get two dirty looks from Michelle and Katie.

"Anyway, her and Tyler broke up and now Michelle and Olivia are gonna move in with me." Katie informs us.

"Katie your apartment isn't nearly big enough for a girlfriend and a baby." Maura tells her.

Michelle interjects, "That's what I said."

"Relax you two. We're gonna get a new place. I can definitely afford it. Plus a fresh start will be good for us." Katie says with a beaming smile. I see Maura obviously thinking about Katie's last statement.

"How much of a new start?" Maura pries.

"What do you mean? We're gonna get a new place together."

"Yes, but where?" I see where she's going with this. She wants them to move here. Katie looks at Michelle with questioning eyes.

"That's a good question, Maur. I guess if we wanted to move somewhere different now would be the perfect time to do so. What do you think, babe?" Katie's eyes are pleading with Michelle. Michelle caresses Katie's face lovingly.

"DO you want to move here?" Katie nods eagerly. "Then we will." Katie pulls Michelle in for a deep kiss that obviously included tongue. I put my arm around Maura and kiss her cheek. Suddenly Katie springs up from the couch and runs to Maura.

"Ahhh!"

"We're gonna live by eachother!" Katie screams followed by Maura's scream. They jump up and down holding hands like little school girls. I laugh but Michelle looks at Katie like she has a third eye.

"She only gets like that with Maura." I inform her. She laughs and shakes her head.

"Michelle, love, we gotta look for a place! It's perfect. We can do it while we're staying here."

"Wait, Katie that's a great idea. Why don't you guys take the guest house?" I'm confused.

"Umm baby, my Ma lives there." Maura brushes off my comment.

"Jane relax, she can take your apartment." Katie and Michelle see my unhappy face.

"Uhoh." Katie mutters.

"Maura. Bedroom, now." I grit my teeth.

"Well, surely you know I'm not going if you talk to me like that." She gets smart with me. Two can play this game Maur.

"You wanna risk, your sex life that's fine with me." Maura's eyes go wide.

She turns to Michelle and Katie, "We'll be right back." They both giggle as I pull Maura away from them.

Once Maura shuts the bedroom door I let my inner Italian out. "What the hell Maura?! You can't just kick my Ma out!" I see her back away from me and start to sniffle. I sigh. Damn it. Sometimes I hate that I love her so much. The crying just kills me. I extend my hand for her to grab which she readily does. I kiss it sweetly.

After taking a deep breath she says, "I'm sorry I just got really excited and I want to help them. It just seemed like the perfect plan."

"I know you got excited, Maur but you can't just give away my apartment like that. We're supposed to talk about stuff like that. Besides its still my apartment, it isn't yours to give away." I explain to her as calmly as I can.

She sniffles trying to hold back tears, "I- I just thought you lived here with me and T.J. now." She sobs. "I'm sorry. This is what happens when I assume." She tries to use humor to avoid her emotions just like I do. Man she spends too much time with me.

"Hey hey hey. Maura baby." I pull her towards me, wiping her tears and kissing all over her face. "It's not that I don't want to. We just never talked about it so I guess you could say my apartment is like a safety net."

"For what? I thought I was your safety net now." I smile at her and rub our noses together.

"You are. It's just that our relationship is still new and I'm-I'm scared, Okay? Are you happy, I said it."

I hear Maura take a deep breath. "First of all, our relationship is not new, we've known eachother for years." I give a crooked smile. "Secondly, why are you scared? Talk to me." She says while brushing my hair behind my ear.

"What if you get sick of me? And we break up and you kick me out." I whisper. She laughs, I look up at her with a hurt expression.

"Jane, I haven't gotten sick of you yet in our many years of friendship. Also, do you really think we're going to break up? If you think about it, it's like we've been dating for years. Our relationship is very strong. We're not just going to let it break in half. Plus, we have T.J. now. The three of us are a family. And Our son and I depend on you for our livelihood."

Her last comment makes me scoff, "Your livelihood, yeah ok." I say looks at my hands in my lap.

She lifts my chin up. "We do. For everything. You are everything to us." My eyes start to tear up.

"Maura."

"Baby." I smile at her sincerity.

"I love you."

"And I you." She replies to me. We kiss briefly. "So Jane Rizzoli, will you move in with me? Officially?"

"Of course I will." I say before hugging her. "And you want Katie and Michelle to take the guest house and Ma move to my place?"

"I do, is that alright with you?" i smile as I nod.

"Perfectly ok with me. We'll have space from Ma and Michelle will be around to watch T.J. until she finds a job." Maura laughs at me before her face changes. I swear I saw the light bulb turn on.

"Come on, honey. Let's tell them the good news." Maura pulls me to the living room where we see Michelle and Katie sitting on the floor playing with T.J. and Olivia. T.J. is staring intently at Olivia.

"Maur, look at our boy, already putting the moves on the ladies." I puff my chest proudly.

Katie interrupts my thoughts, "Please, Rizzoli. My girl Olivia is doing all the work being beautiful. All T.J. is doing is drooling staring at her beauty." I can't help but laugh because he really is drooling.

"Literally." Michelle laughs as she wipes his chin of drool with a cloth.

"So, Katie, Michelle, Jane and I discussed it and if you would like to we would love to have you move into the guest house. Rent free of course-"

Katie quickly interrupts Maura. "See babe, I told you she'd say that." She says to Michelle and then directs her words to Maura and I. "Maur we would love to live here but not rent free. That is out of the question." I have to admit, it is rather generous of Maura to offer that.

"I wasn't done talking Katelyn." Maura has pulled our Katie's full name. Ouch. Katie shrinks and Michelle rubs her thigh. "I was thinking you and I could pool some money together so that we could start a business of sorts."

"What?!" Michelle and I yell simultaneously.

"Explain before their heads explode Maur."

"I thought instead of Michelle looking for a job here that we could pool our money to start a daycare. She's great with kids and we need someone to watch T.J. She can start small with just the two of them while you get settled here and then we can get more serious about it." My girl. She really is a genius. I nod at Maura in approval. Katie looks to Michelle who has a surprised look on her face.

"I umm I'm not sure about that. I don't exactly have money to pay either of you back." Michelle says with flushed cheeks.

"Babe, you're my family. You don't ever have to pay me back. And Maura is my family too so we don't need to pay her back either. Not at first anyway." Katie give Maura a thankful smile which Maura returns.

"Michelle please accept the offer. It's really more selfish for Jane and I to have someone we trust to watch T.J." She smiles sweetly at Michelle trying to persuade her.

Michelle sighs before nodding and smiling. "Ok."

"Yeah?" Katie questions.

"yes!" Katie and Michelle embrace and michelle quickly moves to Maura.

I scoop up T.J. "You hear that buddy, you get to see your girlfriend everyday!" Everyone laughs happily, ready to embrace our new beginnings.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! I marked this story as completed bc I received some not so great reviews followed by several good reviews. Needless to say I'm stuck. I'd rather not embarrass myself further but I feel bad stopping if people are actually enjoying the story. If you'd like me to continue please let me know. Also please PLEASE give me some incite in what you'd like to happen. Anything is acceptable. I value each of your opinions. Thank you for taking your time to read my story in the first place! :)


End file.
